Sarah's Accelgor
Sarah's Accelgor was the ninth Pokemon first owned by Jimmy. He later traded for Sarah's Karrabast, making Accelgor the eighth Pokemon Sarah currently owns in place of Karrablast. Personality She is very shy. Shelmet is a timid recluse and does not interact so well unless warmed up to trusted people. When she first met Jimmy, she recoiled and hid away, but in a small time span, she opened up to him, showing how easily she could come to trust others if they give the right approach. However, when she evolved into Accelgor after being traded, her personality became much less shy and more aggressive. With arms crossed, she had a grumpy disposition, but never showed any signs of qualms. Unlike Escavalier with Jimmy, Accelgor didn't show any distaste for her new trainer, and seemed rather content and got along rather well. Overview She was first introduced in "Formidable Minds", where she met Jimmy in Route 14. Upon seeing him, Shelmet and Jimmy both screamed and backed away from the other; however, when Jimmy tried to be extremely gentle, Shelmet saw how easy he was trying to be and slowly opened up to him. She began to slowly trust Jimmy, and she soon allowed herself to be captured and sent to his PC. In "Battle of Fairies", Shelmet was traded to Sarah so Karrablast could help in getting Jimmy's fear of bugs rid of for good. Upon being traded, Karrablast and Shelmet evolved into Escavalier and Accelgor respectively. Upon evolution, she revealed her more assertive personality, and when Sarah made a small remark but apologized, Accelgor shrugged it off, showing that she could handle with Sarah as her trainer. In "Inverse Pests", Accelgor was seen on Route 15 alongside Sarah, commenting and agreeing how Jimmy was spoiling Escavalier, which almost prompted for him to attack. She then began to battle against a wild Liepard. Accelgor was seen first taking a Fake Out attack, causing her to flinch. Though she recovered and as Liepard attacked with Slash, Accelgor easily defeated it with Struggle Bug, the one blow defeating it. Almost immediately afterwards, Accelgor and Sarah were caught in yet another battle with a wild Liepard. This time, Accelgor used Struggle Bug again, but the wild Liepard was still standing. As Liepard attacked, Accelgor used Acid Armor to reduce the damage from the incoming Slash. Accelgor then attempted Mega Drain, but Liepard dodged. Soon enough, Sarah figured to catch her with a Great Ball, and Liepard was too weak to retreat or defend so she ended up being captured, much to Sarah and Accelgor's delight. In "Lost", Accelgor was revealed to have been sent to the PC. In "On Thin Ice", Accelgor was added back to Sarah's party. In "On Towards Victory", Accelgor was revealed to have been deposited back into Sarah's PC. In "The War is Over", Accelgor was revealed to have been added back to Sarah's party. In "Preparations for the Fray", Accelgor was teh final Pokemon Sarah used against Diantha and her Mega Gardevoir, whom already took damage earlier from Mega Garchomp and Toxicroak. Accelgor readied for her big fight and she started off with Bug Buzz, yet it was intercepted with Mega Gardevoir's Psychic, cancelling out both attacks and making a crater in the middle. Accelgor made use of the dust and raced after Mega Gardevoir, blindsiding her and reappearing above. She used Bug Buzz again, and history repeated when Mega Gardevoir's Psychic made nullified ripple that made both slide back. Accelgor spiraled and was then straightened out in time to evade Moonblast. She retaliated with her Giga Drain after landing, but Mega Gradevoir dodged and shot Accelgor with Shadow Ball, which sent her crashing. Her Special Defense then decreased, and Sarah called for Recover, much to Accelgor's relief. After Accelgor recovered her strength, she attacked with Bug Buzz, but even that failed to hit as Mega Gardevoir barely dodged. The two then went at a Speed battle and shifted left and right all over the battlefield. Accelgor was excited, and her greater Speed gave her an advantage and she blindsided Mega Gardevoir once more, reappearing above and attacked with Bug Buzz. Mega Gardevoir's sudden Moonblast counter, however, was something Accelgor never saw coming, as it bolted through the middle and struck her. Accelgor fell to the ground with a massive thud, and she admitted she and Sarah had a good run before fainting, causing Sarah to lose the battle. Moves * Bug Buzz * Giga Drain * U-Turn * Recover Trivia * She was originally intended for being Jimmy's cure to being afraid of Bug-Types. * Accelgor and Escavalier are the only two Pokemon in the story who weren't traded back to their original Trainers. Category:Bug Type Category:Female Pokemon Category:Sarah's Pokemon Category:Jimmy's Pokemon